


Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

by Maggie_Conagher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Crack Pairing, Fisting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson fulfills a lifelong wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my writing momentum back up by posting a few old chestnuts from LJ. Anderson loving dinosaurs used to be a meme. 
> 
> Translations to Danish and German are available from thessajensen on AO3 and LJ. 
> 
>  
> 
> AWP=Angst Without Plot and/or Anderson With Pterodactyl
> 
> Warning for: scales and excessive come(but not in an Omega 'verse way)
> 
> Spoilers: none, pre asteroid, pre comet, pre glacier

Anderson had dreamed wetly of this moment ever since the earliest stirrings of puberty. Wise beyond his years, he knew exactly what he wanted in a partner. Big brown predatory eyes, razor sharp teeth as long as a human femur, vestigial arms, and the ultimate goal, a ripe red cloaca.

Tyrannosaurus Rex, or Rex to his friends stood in the clearing, and as Anderson moved toward him, the magnificent beast displayed his genital area with an unmistakable come hither look. Underneath the privacy of his blue lab coat, Anderson’s cock jumped with empathy. The afternoon sun was baking his body, the night raptors were nowhere to be found. The gentle cries of the brontosauri echoed from the swamps, calling “Lovin’ time, lovin’ time.”

Anderson’s cheeks were stretched with a toothsome smile beneath his mangy beard. Time for love indeed, and he strode confidently toward his future lover. The size deferential was a definite turn on until their first tentative kiss bathed Anderson head to toe in a thick, meat scented saliva. Rex was apologetic and lusty by turns as he removed Anderson’s saturated blue lab coat with a flick of his fore claw. The edge of the claw caught one of Anderson’s extra sensitive nipples and he gasped.

Rex flicked his tongue across Anderson’s chest, a smug smile of razor sharp teeth disappearing from Anderson’s view as he closed his eyes to better enjoy his partner’s ministrations. He floated somewhere between pain and pleasure, in an ecstasy of sensation as the rough tongue disintegrated his shirt and sodden trousers. He came back to himself when the prey paralyzing component in Rex’s saliva kicked in. He whimpered, feeling helpless and exposed as Rex nuzzled at Anderson’s bare and dripping cock which quickly became flaccid under the pungent chemicals.

Anderson had never been one for a public sex kink, but Rex didn’t fit in his house or yard so their love had to be in the open air. The giant reptile must have sensed his attack of shyness and gathered him up in his vestigial arms, laying him down in the grass that stretched far above his head. It was dim and cool on the ground, the jungle sounds muted. Anderson was slowly regaining feeling in his extremities and his abraded skin stung, but it was not unpleasant.

Rex nipped playfully at Anderson’s jaw until his beard was gone. Anderson regretted his smooth pale body when it was obvious that his partner might prefer scales, but Rex just growled low in his throat as if to say, “I want you just as you are.”

The warm gusts of air from Rex’s nasal slits reanimated Anderson’s flagging cock, and the flaring of the bony crests near Rex’s eyes indicated that he too was past ready for the consummation of their long suppressed passion.

Rex tenderly lifted Anderson and turned him over; Anderson willingly sunk to his knees in the peaty ground. Soon Anderson’s back and thighs were thickly coated with a slick plant matter; the size deferential causing another miscalculation, but Rex was a determined lover who would not let anything stop him now.

He eased one of his two functional digits inside Anderson’s twitching pink hole. While Anderson had diligently been preparing himself for years, the sheer size was still something of a shock. Still, the procurement of tyranno love is not for the faint of heart. All of his training paid off as he used Lamaze breathing techniques to relax his upper and lower intestines. He thought fondly of his coach’s encouragement as he had started with his own fist and then slowly worked his way up to pvc pipes and 2x4s. He knew the support team at Lowe’s was cheering him on.

Rex huffed with impatience, his breath sending Anderson flat to the ground, but he regained his position as Rex’s remaining functional digit went deep. It took everything Anderson had to not come right then, but this was about more than just gratification.

As Rex scissored his digits back and forth, the movement heightening Anderson’s peristalsis, Anderson whispered, “I love you,” trusting that Rex’s tympanic membranes were far enough away that he wouldn’t hear. Anderson knew that Rex wanted him, but they had never discussed love or commitment. Still as Rex’s bulging cloacal tissue filled him until he coughed, Anderson felt loved.

“Moar!” said Anderson.

“Rawr!” said Rex.

“Freak,” shrieked Sally the pterodactyl as she darted and wheeled above them in the crisp Cretaceous sky. Rex paused in his massive thrusts long enough to swipe ineffectually at her outstretched wings. 

“Freak!” she screamed again, her face twisted with jealousy. 

Rex grunted and motioned toward the ground with his functional digit. “Freak,” she said, with a quivering of her bony crest as her elongated wing finger pointed accusingly at Anderson.

“A threesome is a perfectly acceptable form of sexual expression,” Anderson ground out.

“Knees?” Sally queried, her voice shrill but losing anger.

“The ground is soft here; the peat is good for the skin.”

Soon Anderson was lifted to a fantasy he had never dared hope for as he was completely filled by Rex and engulfed by Sally. Sally’s long throat was able to accommodate him easily and her small hooked beak scraped gently along his weeping cock. Cradled between them, he was unable to suppress his rapturous cries or hold back his rapidly approaching orgasm. He grunted a warning but she stayed on him, stroking his hip with her wing as he pulsed, sobbing with relief. She then eased him back against Rex’s powerful thighs as the great beast flooded Anderson with his gift. Sally brushed the geysers of T-come from Anderson’s ears, eyes, nose and mouth, and then sheltered him with both of her wings so that he could recover in his own time, safe from predators.

Rex rumbled with afterglow, his arms wrapping around his two partners. Sally’s beak combed through Anderson’s hair, removing the grapefruit sized insects that had nestled there while he had been on the ground. Anderson had lost all feeling from the nipples down except for excruciating back spasms, but he had never felt so safe. Whatever happened next, they would always be able to treasure the memory of the afternoon of epic Mesozoic loving that they had shared.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606008) by [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain)




End file.
